vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
January 2013
VFK New Year's Day 2013 Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, January 1st, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, January 2nd, 2013. Happy New Year 2013! This year will start like any other year, with a New Year celebration! The start of a new year is one of the most ancient of celebrations and has been observed for over 4,000 years. On today's quest, let's look at celebrating the New Year! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the 2013 New Year Pin! VFK Encore New Year's Eve Ball! Our New Year's Celebration continues! The Encore New Year's Eve Ball will be held Tuesday, January 1st, 2013, commencing at 12:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 8:00 P.M. U.K. Time, and will last until 2:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 10:00 P.M. U.K. Time. An encore ball drop and laser light show will be the highlight at the end of the ball, which will occur at 2:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 10:00 P.M. U.K. Time! As part of the Encore New Year's Eve Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! 2013 V.I.P. Birthday Hat! It's a new year, and with 2013 comes a new V.I.P. Hat award for Birthdays! The new V.I.P. Birthday Hat will arrive today, January 1st, so watch for the announcements! Christmas Update Our Christmas Celebration is coming to an end, and it's time to put up our Ornaments, Christmas Lights and Decorations until next year! In keeping with tradition we will be taking down our Christmas Decorations and closing the Christmas Shoppe on Sunday, January 6th, 2013! VFK Road Rally Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 6th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 7th, 2013. If you love to drive, and have a competitive spirit, entering a Road Rally is a lot of fun. In this motor sport you don't have to be a professional driver, you don't need to have a fast car, you don't even have to have any previous experience at all, and you can still participate in Road rallies! On our quest today, let's look at the fun and adventurous sport of Road Rally! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Semaphore Traffic Light! VFK Road Rally Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Good_Mood_Food 0:37 2. BeachGirlRocks 0:45 3. Mr.Rain 1:06 4. MagicBella 1:10 5. Genie 1:55 6. Colleen 1:55 7. Scarlett 2:06 8. Lark 2:37 9. Brutus 2:52 10. wildsplashstone 3:01 11. MuddieBuddie 3:01 12. MuddieWaters 3:16 13. TheBlue 3:17 14. funfly 3:19 15. iFireHeart 3:25 16. Bamboo 3:27 17. Jaylin 3:27 18. lillystar 3:45 19. ExtremeScarySky 3:46 20. Alesha 3:49 21. Tinkyspal 3:49 22. TikiBlue 3:52 23. Gabriella_Misty 3:55 24. Sink 4:04 25. jadeblue 4:28 26. iGlitter 4:37 27. BrownEyesBlue 4:37 28. AngelLuv 4:42 29. Precipitation 4:43 30. Guest891576 4:46 Icetastic Coins Have Returned! Icetastic Coins will be awarded in the games beginning today, Sunday, January 6th! When a game is completed and the score is greater than 500, an Icetastic Coin is received! When playing Checkers, an Icetastic Coin will be awarded for games which complete without a resignation or a draw. The Icetastic Coins can be used to purchase items under the Icetastic Coins section in Icetastic! The Icetastic Coins will melt at the end of January, as will the Icetastic Coins section in Icetastic. We will be adding new Icetastic Items into the Icetastic Coins section of Icetastic all through January, so be sure to check the Icetastic Coins section often! Firefly's Frosted New Year! Join HOST_Firefly for an exciting Frosted New Year's Event! Choose the right door and you will receive the exclusive 2013 New Year's HOST Tee! HOST_Firefly's Frosted New Year's Host Event will begin at 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) and end at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) January 6th! Snow Warrior Career Pin! Is your arm getting tired? No? That's good! Because your career as a Snow Warrior has just begun! Now that you are a true proficient at Snow Wars, it's time to keep track of just how good you are! Sunday, January 6th at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time), the next time you win a snowball fight, you will receive the coveted Snow Warrior Career Pin! With the pin comes your own personal success score, reflecting just how talented you are when it comes to being victorious in Snow Wars! So put on your jacket and get ready to SNOW the competition! Mannequin Report! Have you ever misplaced a mannequin dressed up in your favorite apparel? Well now there is an easy solution to managing all your fashionable clothing on display! Starting today, Monday at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) all VIPs will be able to access the Mannequin Report under the MENU! The Mannequin Report lists all the mannequins you have on display, where they are and what they are wearing! And better still, you can jump to the room where your mannequin is located right from the report list! Never lose track of another mannequin again with the Mannequin Report! VFK Balloon Ascension Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 13th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 14th, 2013. January 9th, was Balloon Ascension Day! On January 9th, 1793, the first pilot in American history floated into the skies in a yellow hot air balloon. The pilot who embarked on the historic flight was a Frenchman named Jean Pierre Blanchard. He filled his balloon with hydrogen, took off from Philadelphia's Walnut Street Prison and ascended into the history books. We commemorate this first flight every year with Balloon Ascension Day. On today's quest, let's look at Blanchard's historic flight! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Model Spiral Hot Air Balloon! VFK Balloon Ascension Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Colleen 1:40 2. Scarlett 1:51 3. captainwesker 1:51 4. funfly 2:10 5. WhoopDeeDoo 2:15 6. JennyAngel 2:17 7. wildsplashstone 2:31 8. Princess_Alyssa_Blue 2:34 9. Meggy 2:43 10. Chris_Redfield 2:52 11. CaptainBlueMaxx 3:08 12. Bellatrix 3:08 13. PCJam 3:22 14. CutiePie 3:31 15. HersheyGirl 3:37 16. PinPrincess 3:55 17. Guest871402 4:00 18. BrownEyesBlue 4:28 19. jadeblue 4:31 20. Tigerbella 4:37 21. WinterBaby 4:45 22. EbonySnakeTiger 4:52 23. JohnAngel 4:57 24. Purpleduck 5:01 25. LifeEnchanted 5:25 26. luv_paris 5:34 27. EarthAngel 5:52 28. astrolucky 7:01 29. Wildthunder 7:07 30. Cute_WaterLily 7:49 Snowy Mountain Logs! Walking through a Winter Wonderland can leave you wanting a nice place to rest your snow shoes, and what better place than a Snowy Mountain Log! The Snowy Mountain Logs will be arriving in the Icetastic Coin Section of Icetastic at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, January 15th! Snowy Mountain Grass and Brush! No frozen landscape is complete, without little details like grass and brush to enhance the atmosphere of your snowy creations! The Snowy Mountain Grass will be arriving in the Icetastic Shop at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, January 15th! Afterwards, Snowy Mountain Brush will arrive in the Icetastic Shop at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, January 15th! Frosted HOST Hunts! Don't miss the Frosted HOST Hunts for the cozy and stylish Panda Hood! Watch for the next Frosted HOST Hunt at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, January 18th, 1:00 PM Pacific Time (4:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, January 19th, and 1:00 PM Pacfic Time (4:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, January 20th! Mintie's Frozen Fantasy Forest! Put on your snow boots, zip up your jacket, and get ready for the most chilly, the most confusing, the most mystifying adventure you'll ever attempt! The beginning of the maze looks hopeful, and you might think, you'll be through within 3 minutes! But, you're soon to be proven otherwise... Venturing in, the trees become dense and block out the sun. You can't turn back now, so you continue down the dark and overgrown path. Your flashlight fails, and you've only got a pack of gum and a half-eaten granola bar for provisions. Can you feel your way out of the woods, and live to tell the tale? Or will you be lost in the forest forever? Only you can be the judge of what happens on this arctic adventure, in Mintie's Frozen Fantasy Forest! If by chance you stumble out of the forest and into the sunlight, your efforts will be rewarded by a cup of hot cocoa, a warm fire and something to take home with you! Mintie's Frozen Fantasy Forest will open at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, January 19th! Check the Event Calendar for additional times! National Hat Day! It's January 15th again, and with that comes National Hat Day! This year's National Hat Day Hat lets you show off your spirit for aviation in an unusual way! A Propeller Hat is the perfect compliment to any style, and will lift any party to new heights! Some speculate that National Hat Day started at the Traveling Hat Salesmen's Association around 1908, others believe that National Hat Day derives from Lewis Carrol and the Hatter in Alice's Adventure in Wonderland! Though many might debate the origins of National Hat Day, what better way to Celebrate National Hat Day than with a new hat? Make sure to stop by Autumn Imports and wish Miss Claira a Happy Hat Day! You'll find she is just as excited about Hat Day as you are! Happy Hat Day! Plush Arctic Ducks! Far away in the frozen arctic landscape, dwell the hardy Plush Arctic Ducks, they love to skate, play in the snow and quack! Plush Arctic Ducks are also quite fond of stylish hats and other cold weather attire! Don't miss your chance to welcome one of these adorable Plush Arctic Ducks into your home! The Plush Arctic Ducks will be arriving in the Icetastic Coin Section of Icetastic at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, January 17th! VFK Benjamin Franklin Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 20th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 21st, 2013. Thursday, January 17th was Benjamin Franklin's Birthday! Benjamin Franklin, one of the Founding Fathers of the United States, was not only a great diplomat and statesman, but he had a keen scientific mind, and was also a creative inventor. Franklin discovered many practical inventions designed to benefit his fellow man. He believed that "As we benefit from the inventions of others, we should be glad to share our own...freely and gladly," so, Franklin had little interest in capitalizing on his discoveries. In honor of Benjamin Franklin's birthday, on today's quest we are going to look at some of Benjamin Franklin's inventions! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Franklin Lightning Rod! (A replica of the lightning rod constructed on the dome of the State House in Maryland built according to Franklin's specifications.) VFK Benjamin Franklin Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. CaptainNemo 1:16 2. Colleen 1:52 3. Scarlett 2:16 4. Bellatrix 2:22 5. funfly 2:25 6. supernovagirl 2:37 7. Lark 2:55 8. BillyMays 3:07 9. SquirrelsAreSoCool 3:16 10. wildsplashstone 3:17 11. Quackerz 3:25 12. iLunaKit 3:28 13. LittleZombieBug 3:40 14. Osmello 3:47 15. Joendy 4:01 16. jadeblue 4:15 17. OrangeSoaringEye 4:20 18. LittleShay 4:28 19. HersheyGirl 4:34 20. BrownEyesBlue 4:45 21. JustADreamer 4:54 22. maracita 5:10 23. White_Rose 5:28 24. colonialman 5:31 25. patticakes 5:55 26. Inky 6:10 27. Andromida 6:13 28. HappySquirrel 6:54 29. AstroGreen 7:47 30. wigglefritz 7:55 Panda-Palooza Balloon Race! Compete with your Panda Pals to be the first across the finish line and win a Panda-Palooza Plush Panda Prize! The Panda-Palooza Balloon Race will begin at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, January 20th! Watch for more Panda Events on the Event Calendar and the Homepage! Mintie's Frozen Fantasy Forest! Put on your snow boots, zip up your jacket, and get ready for the most chilly, the most confusing, the most mystifying adventure you'll ever attempt! Mintie's Frozen Fantasy Forest will open at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, January 21st! Check the Event Calendar for additional times! 5th Annual Collectable Snow Globes! The 5th Annual Collectable Snow Globes are now available at Gold Stamps and Icetastic! These charming ocean themed Snow Globes are finely detailed with sand, sea plants and fishes, the brilliant blue ocean waves move gently under a Beautiful Mermaid or Bobbing Buoy! Don’t miss these whimsical additions to your Snow Globe Collection! Mountain Forest Flooring! Set the scene for a forest of Mountain Pines with Mountain Forest Flooring! These coniferous floor pieces will create the perfect environment for all your winter foliage! Mountain Forest Flooring will be arriving in the Specials Section of the Icetastic Shop at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, January 22nd! Snowy Mountain Rocks! Quarried from the highest peaks of the Snowy Mountains, these stunning rocks yield an authentic feel to any frozen setting! Snowy Mountain Rocks will be arriving in the Specials Section of the Icetastic Shop at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, January 22nd! Mountain Forest Pines! Bring your imagination to life with the Mountain Forest Pines! Teleporters, walls and trees of every shade and size! Everything you need to create that mysterious feeling of the inner forest! Mountain Forest Pines will be arriving in the Specials Section of the Icetastic Shop at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, January 23rd! Snowy Mountain Forest Pines! When snow blankets the wild wood of the Snowy Mountains, one thing is for certain, an ample supply of Snowy Mountain Pines! Craft an ancient snow forest with winding paths and dark secrets, or liven up your winter shindig with a forest panorama! Whichever you choose, you can't go wrong with Snowy Mountain Pines! Snowy Mountain Forest Pines will be arriving in the Specials Section of the Icetastic Shop at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, January 23rd! Snowy Mountain Cabin Pieces! A cabin built in the Snowy Mountains must be solid, and able to withstand the trials of the harsh winter climate, and these Cabin Pieces are no exception! Fashioned from the rugged timber of the forest itself, the Snowy Mountain Cabin Pieces will provide you shelter from the elements for generations! The Snowy Mountain Cabin Pieces will be arriving in the Specials Section of the Icetastic Shop at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, January 24th! Firefly's Football Frenzy! Take the right path through the field of football players and try to score a touchdown, but be careful you might get tackled! Firefly's Football Frenzy will open at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, January 25th! Firefly's Football Frenzy will also open at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, January 26th! Watch for more Football Events on the Event Calendar and the Homepage! VFK Neon Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 27th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 28th, 2013. Neon signs have been a large part of marketing and Americana for decades, but where did they come from? The story of neon begins way back in 1675 before the "Age of Electricity", however neon's use for making colorful signs was not discovered until the 1920's. The artistic use of neon in advertising signs has resulted in many stunning and amazing signs that have captivated generations of people and influenced their patronage over the years. Retro neon signs have also become popular collector's items! On our quest today, let's look at the interesting history of Neon signs! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Neon You & Me Heart Sign! VFK Neon Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. AceTheSnowman 0:40 2. Watsup 0:42 3. Aceiii 0:43 4. Mr.HollyWood 0:49 5. BuccaneersFan 1:23 6. CaptainNemo 1:31 7. Colleen 1:42 8. Genie 1:57 9. Scarlett 1:58 10. Lark 2:08 11. Princess_Alyssa_Blue 2:17 12. Aceboy_Alex 2:28 13. Merrillynn 2:30 14. BillyMays 2:30 15. funfly 2:37 16. legostarwarsfan 3:16 17. wildsplashstone 3:19 18. Bamboo 3:21 19. jadeblue 3:22 20. Katty-Kate 3:31 21. iLunaKit 3:38 22. Mollydog 3:43 23. Tigerbella 4:15 24. queenelle 4:15 25. shootingstarz 4:22 26. PCJam 4:24 27. dudecg 4:27 28. Queen_of_Weather 4:37 29. BrownEyesBlue 4:45 30. White_Fang_Wolf 5:01 Christmas 2012 Event Planner Pin! December was such an amazing month for Christmas games, rides and events! Everyone who ran an event in December will receive the Christmas 2012 Event Planner Pin! This exclusive pin is a Symbol of Achievement, for all those Event Planners who organized a December Christmas Event for others to enjoy! Only those who had an event appear on the Event Calendar and Event Tab in December will receive the Christmas 2012 Event Planner Pin. Ice Dinos and Coins! Get ready for a blast from the prehistoric past! Preserved for millennia in the frozen landscape these icy fossils can be yours! The mighty Stegosaurus and cunning Baryonyx are a formidable addition to any Jurassic display! You will have a chance to acquire Ice Coin items including the Ice Dinos until Sunday, February 10th, when the Ice Coins will melt! The Ice Dinosaur Skeletons will be arriving in the Icetastic Coin Section of Icetastic at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, January 31st!